


Scorch

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other characters and relationships mentioned, POV Porrim Maryam, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Rose low key participates so it's sort of a threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is... Kanaya seems to be an early bloomer, in all aspects of life," Rose explained herself poorly. </p><p>"Rose. Stop edging around the bush, as it were." </p><p>"She's in heat," Rose finally said, bluntly enough that Porrim would have believed her to be calm about it if it weren't for all of the hesitation earlier, not to mention that Porrim was pretty sure that she could FEEL Rose's hot blush from where she was sitting across from her. "She's in heat, and I can't handle it. No matter how many times we, ah, have congress, she wants more. More than I can possibly give without passing out from exhaustion. Not to mention the fact that she seems to be lusting for a... strong hand, and I'm not exactly an athlete." </p><p>"Ah," Porrim said blankly. She was enough of a liberated woman to scandalize quite a few nobles, but she had to admit that she'd been taken off guard just then. </p><p>"And you are an, um, strong hand, Porrim. A strong, liberated, discreet hand that we can trust." </p><p>"AH," Porrim repeated. </p><p>-</p><p>Kanaya is in heat and Rose can't keep up, but they can't afford another scandal. And so they approach someone they know they can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Singe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325487) by [urbanMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic). 



> Take Singe, switch to Porrim's PoV, include a Victorian era setting with some adjustments, and stir.

When Porrim arrived to the tea party the Lalonde-Maryam's had invited her to, she was surprised to see that the Maryam part of the equation wasn't there. Not to mention no one else, besides Rose. Not much of a party. 

"Where's Kanaya?" Porrim enquired about her sign-sister. They saw each other every oppurtunity they had, which was plenty despite their busy schedules as they lived in the same town still. There had been no harsh feelings when it had been decided that Porrim would inherit the Maryam estate and business. They lived in a relatively sizable mansion that the Lalonde heiress apparent Roxy Lalonde had gifted her sister, and Kanaya had received more than enough money to make do with until she had a decent amount of regular customers at her small tailorship business. It seemed promising. 

"She is..." Rose said hesitantly, and now Porrim's attention was truly captured. She had not known Rose to ever be hesitant about anything. "Well, she's what this meeting's about, actually." 

"Oh?" Porrim asked curiously. 

"She is... Porrim, this is very embarrasing for us, much as I loathe to admit to that emotion. But you simply must keep the fact that I came to you about this secret. If it came out, it would be a scandal. The others barely count us as nobles as it is, two secondary heiresses married to each other, with no hope of future blood related children or ancestors in sight. Our marriage took enough of a toll on our repuation and standing as is. If people find out that I really can't handle being married to a troll without outside help--" 

"Rose, please, calm down," Porrim interruped Rose, who had been talking faster and faster and seeming to grow more flustered by the moment. She wasn't uncomfortable with how pale that had come out. If you spent enough time around humans you eventually grew numb to pale obscenities, and Porrim had never been particularly prudish in the first place. "I give you my word, I won't tell anyone about this, whatever 'this' is. You said you needed a helping hand in your marriage?"

Rose and Kanaya's marriage was considered quite scandalous in 'polite' society. Troll and human marriage was something that happened in obscene books, to commoners with no decorum, or, as they said, 'crazed nobles with no regard for their family's bloodline', never mind that Roxy was on her third child with Lord Egbert and that Porrim had filled so many pails that in only a matter of sweeps the Maryam family would make up the majority of the jade caste. 

"It is... Kanaya seems to be an early bloomer, in all aspects of life," Rose explained herself poorly. 

"Rose. Stop edging around the bush, as it were." 

"She's in heat," Rose finally said, bluntly enough that Porrim would have believed her to be calm about it if it weren't for all of the hesitation earlier, not to mention that Porrim was pretty sure that she could _feel_ Rose's hot blush from where she was sitting across from her. "She's in heat, and I can't handle it. No matter how many times we, ah, _have congress_ , she wants more. More than I can possibly give without passing out from exhaustion. Not to mention the fact that she seems to be lusting for a... strong hand, and I'm not exactly an athlete." 

"Ah," Porrim said blankly. She was enough of a liberated woman to scandalize quite a few nobles, but she had to admit that she'd been taken off guard just then. 

"And you are an, um, strong hand, Porrim. A strong, liberated, _discreet_ hand that we can trust." 

" _Ah_ ," Porrim repeated. 

"We would be very obliged if you saw fit to visit us whenever you have a free moment in your schedule." 

"I see." 

As Porrim was putting on her coat, she informed Rose that she would be free the next Wednesday, and to expect her at eight. Rose beamed and thanked her profusely in an as elegant and dignified way as possible. 

* * *

When Porrim arrived to the Lalonde-Maryam estate she realized why Kanaya had not been present at the tea party. She was so deep in heat that it wouldn't be 'appropriate' for her to even be in public at this point. She couldn't control her glow, nor her jade flushed cheeks, and her usually impeccably groomed and dressed self seemed... ruffled, in a way Porrim was all to familiar with. In a 'just pailed literally five minutes ago' way. Rose looked exhausted. 

"Rose, Kanaya," Porrim greeted them politely, hanging up her coat. 

"Porrim," Rose replied, and after a few awkward moments she gently shoved Kanaya catch her attention, who seemed to be preoccupied with staring at Porrim at the moment. And her gaze had been nowhere near Porrim's eyes, to put it mildly. 

"Porrim," Kanaya said dutifully, distractedly. "It is good to see you. So good."

"Yes, I--" Porrim began, but her jaw clacked shut abruptly as she walked into a close enough range to smell Kanaya. Porrim could scarcely remember the last time she'd been in the presence of such an intense 'please ravish me' scent. She suddenly felt light headed. "Oh my." 

"Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom, so that we traumatize no maids," Rose said loudly after Kanaya and Porrim had been staring at each other while saying nothing too long for Rose's comfort, apparently. 

"The bedroom," Kanaya repeated eagerly. "Yes." 

"Yes," Porrim agreed, all reservations left behind in the haze of Kanaya's signalling hormones. Anything to help a sign-sister and a friend, right?

Rose took Kanaya's arm and began walking towards their bedroom at a stately, noble pace. Porrim took Kanaya's other arm and dragged them after her at a decidedly less stately and noble pace. She didn't know where their bedroom was, but Kanaya seemed more than happy to take Porrim's pace and show her. 

The bed was _massive_ , which Porrim heartily approved of. The covers, pillow, and curtains (and basically all of the decor in the mansion) were colored lavender and jade, the colors of their makeshift, first (and last) family crest. 

Porrim startled slightly when Rose started undressing Porrim. 

"Kanaya's had more than enough practice undressing herself quickly, in the last few weeks," Rose explained herself. "Besides, you Maryams really do have a bad habit of wearing ridiculously elaborate dresses." True to word, Kanaya was already half naked when Porrim turned to look at her. 

"Like you Lalondes are anyone to talk when it concernes elaborate dresses," Porrim said pointedly. There was such a thing as too much lace. 

"I don't think I'll be joining in," Rose said. "Me getting a break is, after all, the whole point of this. I think I'll just watch." 

Finally the last of her clothes made its way to the floor (Porrim always breathed a sigh of relief when the corset went away), and she made her way to the bed. Kanaya was already waiting for her there, bulge half unsheathed despite not being touched once. Heats were ridiculous like that. 

Porrim looked over her shoulder towards Rose who was lounging on an arm chair in the corner, looking at them lazily. "Are you sure about this, Rose?"

"We trust you, Porrim." 

Warmth swelled within her breast at those words, and then warmth swelled within her crotch when Kanaya unexpectedly cupped it. 

"Can we get to business now?" Kanaya asked with thinly veiled impatience, eyebrow raised. 

"I like to think of it as play, but yes, if everyone's so eager then let's get on with it already," Porrim replied, and then Kanaya grabbed a hold of Porrim and threw her to the bed, hovering over her. _How had that happened_. Porrim's nook was already wet at that display of strength. 

"A _strong hand_ , Porrim," Rose reminded her from the sidelines, and Porrim's brow furrowed with determination. She lunged upwards and grabbed a hold of Kanaya, shifting their positions. As Kanaya struggled underneath her, Porrim made sure to keep her grip firm. When Kanaya realized that she wouldn't be able to escape Porrim's hold she moaned, throat bared and back arched, her scent of arousal doubling in strength. Porrim's breath stuttered. 

After one breathless moment her instincts kicked in and she lunged for Kanaya's throat, barely managing to restrain herself from puncturing her throat and drinking deeply, instead just sucking and biting _hard_ , just shy of breaking skin. 

"Oh, she does love that sort of thing," Rose commented, apparently their peanut gallery for the evening. "Her throat is sensitive enough as it is without those heat hormones enhancing everything."

Porrim couldn't remove her hands without setting Kanaya free, and she would be loathe to remove her mouth from her throat, but she wanted to touch her nook, her bulge, _so much_. 

Thank goodness that bulges are prehensile, hmm? 

The two of their bulges tangled, and Kanaya let loose a stream of satisfying obscenities and moans. Porrim grinded their pelvises together, wishing she had two bulges like the Captors so that she could wrestle Kanaya's bulge yet be inside her at the same time. It wasn't the first time that she'd wished this. Those damn Captors absolutely ruined her about bulges. (Still worth it, though.)

Kanaya's hands were at least not occupied with holding someone down, and so she reached up and started playing with Porrim's rumble spheres. She moaned appreciatively into her throat, and she purred back contently. 

"Do you really need _two_ hands to fondle breasts, Kanaya dearest? Surely you could spare one of them for... other purposes," Rose said coyly, and as one of Kanaya's hands began obediently lowering themselves down their bodies Porrim started purring in turn, grateful for Rose's _great_ ideas. Maybe there was something to having someone observing at the sidelines, clear headed enough to point out the obvious. 

Kanaya's finger entered Porrim, and she thrust her hips forwards to get more of it inside of her. " _More_ ," she groaned into Kanaya's neck, and two more fingers swiftly followed suit. 

Porrim decided that it was time to reward her. She sadly untangled her bulge from Kanaya's, but all dissapointment was instantly forgotten when her bulge plunged itself into Kanaya's perfect nook. Porrim was all about temperature differences, but every now and then there was nothing quite like pailing another jade blood. 

Kanaya gasped, and then removed her fingers, letting her now available bulge take their place. It was considerably larger, so Porrim forgave the finger's retreat. Kanaya's second hand returned to fondling both of her rumble spheres and she sighed when Kanaya's bulge finally went in as far as it could go, their pelvises pressed flush against each other, their bulges teasing each other's seed flaps. 

Kanaya's heat scent was the only thing Porrim could smell, her bulge and her nook and her hands the only things she could feel, her throat the only thing she could taste, her sounds of pleasure the only thing she could hear, the soft white light of her skin the only thing she could see, even through her closed eyelids. 

She came with a shout, Kanaya with a swear. 

Porrim relaxed her grip, post-coital bliss taking over. 

"Not so fast," Rose said. 

Porrim opened her eyes to the sight of Kanaya closing in for a kiss, not looking tired in the slightest. 

"No refraction period at all," Rose sighed. "Her heats are particularly intense, apparently. Don't worry though, Porrim. This is why both you and I are here. We can take shifts." 

Porrim steeled herself and kissed Kanaya back before retreating, her hands tightening their slack grip once more. 

"I can do one more," she said stubbornly. Kanaya's still unsheathed bulge trashed around in her sore nook and Porrim shuddered. "... But after that we can switch places." 

"Works for me," Rose said. 

"And me," Kanaya said, soaked in sweat, yet looking sprightly and ready for action as ever. 

It was going to be an intense few weeks. 


End file.
